


Utterly Ridiculous

by Cornholio4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also on Tumblr, Drabble, Oneshot, Oneshot drabble, Sabrina Raincomprix deserves better, also on FanFiction, chloe salt, ml salt, ml salt fic, not for Chloe fans, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Chloe has lost the position of class rep to Marinette, she thinks the class took for granted all the hard work she had done as class rep. She thinks Marinette will fail at organising the fundraisers and field trips with their class realising their mistake.She is proven wrong.A parody of the incompetent Lila class rep successor salt stories.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Utterly Ridiculous

Chloe Bourgeois had been angry and frustrated that she had lost her spot as class representative to that stupid Marinette Dupain-Cheng! But she realised that she should let the useless girl have her victory for now but then will buck under the pressure of all the hard work that she now has to do as class representatives. Go to meetings, arrange fundraisers and help arrange trips.

Her stupid class will realise they had taken her for granted at all the amazing field trips that they had gotten from and Dupain-Cheng will probably blow it. The class will realise that their mistake at the field trip!

However Chloe failed to take into the account but she never actually made the effort of doing any of her class representative duties, she had pushed it all onto her supposed Sabrina Raincomprix. She had organised the fundraisers herself and she had to help choose the field trips by what money that they had managed to put together while Chloe just sat back and took the rewards. The only times as class representatives where she took the initiative was running her campaign and choosing events to buy voters.

The fundraisers started and Marinette had gotten Alya as her new deputy to help organise them; Marinette took suggestions from her classmates and were able find a way to put their individual talents to good work. The fundraisers ended up a huge success with everyone praising Marinette for their big successes.

Marinette just nervously didn't want to take the credit she was given and Chloe was in shock as classmates started saying that they definitely don't miss Chloe as class rep now.

With all the money they had made, the big field trip was at a theme park and everyone had the time of their lives and Marinette was just red as they were complimenting her for helping make this all possible. Sabrina even joined in giving Marinette credit and it turned out Marinette had been going to her for advice on the paperwork as well. Marinette had complimented Sabrina for all the hard work she had to do in the paperwork now that Marinette has to go through it herself.

Chloe was left dumbfounded wondering why Marinette was not a failure as a Class Rep as she had thought she should be, her class should be suffering without her expertise as the class rep! This was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parody fic on the salt fics where Lila takes over as Class Rep while failing to succeed at any of her duties or fundraisers (I can easily see that as I see her as someone who would just give all the actual work to someone else as Chloe had done to Sabrina) while Marinette succeeds in her new class. I decided to have fun by having Chloe thinking she is the protagonist of that scenario with Marinette in the Lila role. I was also inspired by the Tumblr posts I have read that pointed out that poor Sabrina done all the work Chloe had done as Class Rep so I gave her credit.
> 
> Plus I have to admit a guest anon on fanfiction (I also want to add they brought it up first on a review for a Sonic the Hedgehog story I have written which has nothing to do with Ladybug) had been saying I have been too harsh on Chloe and Marinette was the actual bully in the Season 3 finale. Okay while I respect people's opinion and to an extent I can see where those who don't like the Adrien or Alya Salt are coming from; the Chloe salt is the one I won't budge down from.
> 
> To me she is a bully whose excuse of a mean absent Mum doesn't come close to justify or excuse any other behaviour to me. Plus I have to respectfully disagree with a tag I once saw on a fic (can't remember which) which said that Chloe was just like Weiss from RWBY. To me Weiss is Chloe done right. I do hope she doesn't get trusted with a Miraculous again as by allying with Hawk Moth to get it back just shows she didn't deserve it. I will not stop bringing up that her first act as a supposed 'Superhero' (the showboating DC Comics hero Booster Gold is a better hero than her) was to intentionally almost crash a train which could have killed the passengers including Marinette's parents. An act she made no effort in denying and never really faced any consequences for or even APOLOGISED FOR!
> 
> You are free to write Salt for whoever you want even if I disagree and if you like writing Redeemed Chloe then go ahead but it's not something I like seeing.


End file.
